The present invention relates to a method of independently controlling a guided flying body provided with a warhead wherein the flying body is a projectile or a sub-caliber missile which is provided with an active target seeking head that emits target seeking signals and which is employed for combatting stationary and moving ground targets.
Arrangements of this type are employed, for example, in rockets, guided missiles, subcaliber missiles, artillery ammunition and proximity weapons and are preferably used for missiles or flying bodies.
In connection with conventional missiles or flying bodies, methods are known for independently controlling a guidable flying body that is provided with a warhead. These flying bodies are projectiles or sub-caliber missiles having an active target seeking head. The projectile or the sub-caliber missile is here used to combat stationary or moving ground targets.
It is an object of the present invention, on the one hand, to provide a method with which, for example, a flying body, during its target approaching phase, utilizes the ground clutter (hereinafter called clutter) to control the flying body. On the other hand, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement with which the flying body can be directed onto a ground target, with it being possible to scan the ground and the ground target by economic means.